Lo que me gusta de ti
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Videl estaba confundida del porqué de muchas cosas respecto a Gohan. Cuando finalmente se atreve a preguntarle. ¿Qué llegaría a surgir? Eso era lo que le gustaba de él. Y eso era lo que le gustaba de ella. Fanfic participante en el "Mubi fanfiction"


**Este es un fanfic participante en el "Mubi fanfiction" de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball".**

 **Personajes: Gohan y Videl**

 **Película: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado. ¡Gracias!**

Jamás.

Jamás había conocido a una persona como lo era él.

Porque para ella, Gohan era mucho más que un compañero de clase o un amigo.

Era una especie de genio, nadie se le comparaba, tenía excelencia académica, entendía todo a la perfección. Él era increíble.

Pero no solo eso, también era una persona tan fuerte que su padre se quedaba corto, el supuesto héroe de la Tierra era bastante débil al lado de ese muchacho.

Se dice que una persona no puede ser fuerte e inteligente a la vez, sin embargo él lo era, por eso la muchacha le admiraba mucho. Además luchaba con gran valor, y tenía una nobleza incomparable.

Su personalidad. Tal vez cualquier otro que tuviera sus dones, los presumiría, pero él era inocente, noble, amable, en general una gran persona.

¿Cómo encontrar a alguien más, así de único?

Ese parecía un día como cualquier otro, se encontraban en la casa del chico, pues éste la había invitado a comer. Tal cosa le pareció agradable, por lo cual decidió asistir.

Pero la sorpresa de la chica fue mayor al ver la cantidad de comida que cabía en su estómago, "¿cómo un ser humano podía comer tanto?", se preguntaba, además, el hermano de Gohan comía de igual manera, tal vez había algo extraño con esa familia que ella no sabía.

La madre del muchacho le mencionó que Videl tenía una gran habilidad para lavar trastes, lo cual le ayudaría a ser una gran esposa. Dicho comentario hizo una repentina aparición en su mente, un rostro bastante conocido, el de Gohan.

Si ese chico comenzaba a atraerle, debería de aprender acerca de él y porqué algunas de sus raras características.

Ella alguna vez escuchó a ese hombre llamado Krillin llamarlo "saiyajin", desde entonces le creció aún más curiosidad, por lo que decidió preguntarle ese mismo día a que se refería.

Sin embargo, ocurrió ese accidente. Que ilógico ¿no? los muertos revivieron. Tuvieron que pelear contra esos difuntos, que eran bastante molestos.

—Es como pelear contra zombies, ¿no crees?— Comentó ella.

—Si— Rió él— Sólo que no tratan de comernos.

—Cierto— Contestó riendo igual.

De un momento a otro, había llegado ese extraterrestre extraño llamado Freezer, pero Gohan lo derrotó de un solo golpe.

— _No cabe duda de que es impresionante—_ Pensó la joven— Y dime Gohan, ¿Qué es un saiyajin? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Eh? Pero que preguntas haces Videl. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que he escuchado que te llaman a ti y a tu papá así. Entonces ¿qué es?

— _Ese Krillin, le dije que no abriera la boca—_ Pensaba enojado él.

—¿Entonces me dirás?

—Es que Videl… Eso es algo…

—Si no me lo dices es que no confías en mí— Replicó.

—Está bien, lo siento. Te lo diré— Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella le dio un gran abrazo. Al fin iba a conocer algo más de ese chico. Si lo veías de otra forma, lo desconocía completamente.

—Mi papá no es humano— Confesó seriamente.

—¿Qué? Déjate de bromas Gohan, yo voy enserio.

—Yo también.

Dicho eso, gritó tan fuerte que se le pudo escuchar incluso en el otro mundo.

—E-e-e-e-explícamelo— Pidió asustada.

—Bueno, mi papá viene de una raza guerrera llamada "saiyajin", son idénticos a los humanos pero con cola, y obviamente, son más fuertes.

—Pero tu papá no tiene cola.

—Sí pero eso es porque se la quitó en la adolescencia. Yo también tuve una, pero me la quitaron por ser peligroso tenerla.

—No me digas que tu mamá tampoco es humana.

—¡No! Ella sí lo es. Por eso soy mitad humano, mitad saiyajin.

— _Eso explica su fuerza, viene de una raza guerrera._

—Y bueno, por eso puedo volver mi cabello rubio, esa es una transformación llamada súper saiyajin. Me vuelvo más fuerte.

Eso era lo que le gustaba de él. Su fuerza.

—Aunque para serte sincero, peleo sólo para mantener la paz de la Tierra, pero eso no es lo que me gusta.

Su honestidad.

—Yo prefiero estudiar, aunque en un inicio eran ideas de mi mamá, terminó por gustarme.

Su inteligencia.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, empecé a hablar sólo de mí.

Su nobleza.

—Videl, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, te escucho— Sonrió.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es nada.

—Oye, ¿no notaste algo raro?

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó confundida.

—Ya no aparecen más muertos. Que extraño.

—Tienes razón…

—Busquemos a Goten y a Trunks, tal vez ellos sepan que pasó.

Fueron a buscar a los niños, sin embargo gran parte del camino fue un incómodo silencio, que la joven no supo cómo llenar, y él tampoco.

—Pero Videl…— Habló el chico— Hoy sólo hemos hablado de mí, y nada de ti. Cuéntame de ti.

—O-oye, eso no hace falta, yo quería conocerte, es por eso— Se sonrojó.

Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella. Sus sonrojos.

—No hace falta que te preocupes por mi pasado, si yo quiero conocer el tuyo— Mencionó con un puchero, aún sonrojada.

Su lindura.

—¡Ah! Disculpa, creo que fui grosera.

Su sinceridad.

—¿Podrías perdonarme?

Sus disculpas.

—Gohan, ¿me escuchas, Gohan?

—Sí, perdón. Y no, no te preocupes, no hiciste nada de malo— Le sonrió. —Me gusta que hagas eso.

—¿Que haga qué?

—Que te enojes, te sonrojes y luego te disculpes.

—No sé de qué me hablas— Se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Exacto, así— Hizo una pausa— ¡Mira! ¡Ahí están los niños!

Después de eso, estuvieron paseando por ahí los cuatro. Los niños dijeron saber quién o quienes los habían salvado de esa tragedia. Sin embargo se negaron a compartir la historia con ellos, por lo que se quedaron sin respuestas sobre eso.

Pero a pesar de que los muertos hubieran revivido, y que esos niños no quisieron decirles que había pasado, ese había sido un día muy feliz para ambos.

Para Videl, porque él finalmente había compartido sus secretos con ella, tenía la sensación de que ya estaban acercándose.

Y por parte de Gohan, estuvo todo el día con Videl, y eso le hizo muy feliz.

Al final, parecía que ahora en realidad estaban conociéndose.

Y eso les gustaba.


End file.
